clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Untold Legend of Zorin Book I: The Clone Wars
The Untold Legend of Zorin Book I: The Clone Wars takes place from 22 BBY to 19 BBY, and is the first book in the Untold Legend of Zorin Trilogy. The book tells of Zorin Koranus in his early stages, and his participation in many important events during the Clone Wars. It also tells of the progression of his relationship with Ara, as well as his brushes with the Dark Side that draw him closer to his fate. Plot Summary The book begins with Zorin returning home from a mission with his master, Ki-Adi-Mundi. He is then given another mission to protect Senator Amidalla of Naboo, along with his best friend Anakin Skywalker, Anakin's master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and another of his friends, Tobi Jarek. After this, all events that commence in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones commence, with Zorin going with Obi-Wan to Kamino, and then to Geonosis, where he narrowly avoids being captured and spends the night in a cave. He eventually meets up with Anakin, Senator Amidalla, and Tobi, and goes with them into the droid factory, where they are all captured and interrogated before taken into the arena to be executed. After they are rescued by Mace Windu, who begins a Jedi battle in the arena, and then rescued again by Master Yoda, Zorin and Tobi board the LAAT/i along with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Senator Amidalla. When Obi-Wan and Anakin enter the hangar, Zorin attempts to follow, but is stopped by two of Count Dooku's associates, Dark Jedi whose names are Darth Zentos and Ara. Zorin, with the help of Tobi, defeat the two Dark Jedi, but both escape, along with Count Dooku. After this, Zorin gets a much needed rest before being plunged back into the Clone Wars, as he, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are sent to Raxus Prime. After fighting the battle there, both he and Anakin are captured by Count Dooku and brought to Alaris Prime, one of the moons of Kashyyyk, where they witness the power of the Force Harvester. They escape and manage to call for help, reaching a Republic Outpost on Kashyyyk. The Republic forces arrive and destroy the Separatist base on Alaris Prime. Soon after, they learn of a bigger evil on Thule, where Zorin participates in another battle, besides Obi-Wan, Anakin, Tobi, and Jedi Master Mace Windu. After this battle, he returns home to Coruscant, where he is given a Padawan learner named Veta Prato. After several months of getting to know each other, and learning to trust each other, Zorin and Veta go on their first mission together, along with two other Jedi. However, the mission did not really require much of their attention, and Zorin was then called away by his best friend, Galein Starkiller, who had located a Jedi distress call and was waiting to zero in on the signal. After rescuing the Jedi Ahsoka Tano, who was trapped on an abandoned ship, Zorin and Galein crash landed on the planet of Mustafar, along with a platoon of clone troops. There, they battle General Grievous and the Separatist force on the planet. Soon after that, Zorin again returns to Coruscant where he begins to regularly make contact with the female Dark Jedi, Ara, whom he believes he can save from the Dark Side. However, his downtime is cut short as the Jedi Council send him along with Anakin and Obi-Wan to purge the Separatists' most powerful leaders. After destroying Durge, and sending Ventress into hiding, they begin to track down Zentos and Ara. The book ends with them battling Zentos on the planet of Korriban. Category:Novels